Kiss This Goodbye
by Julian Amsel
Summary: A poemfic inspired by a song no da... I wrote this when I was really bored. Warning: straight fic! (yes, I'm putting warnings on my straight fics. SO THERE. ^_^) Any way, as for the actual subject.... Miyako dumps Daisuke and ends up going out with Koushi


Author's notes: Okay, I wrote this when I was really bored. Hn... I'm being unusually mean to Daisuke in this one. Don't know why.. ah well. 

"Kiss This Goodbye" 

You play the fool,   
You smile, you tease,   
But I know that your heart is cruel   
Because you toy with me. 

Miyako smiled slightly, evilly as she watched Daisuke from across the gymnasium floor. It was the spring dance, a time when young couples should be happy... but, there was one that, as bad luck would have it, wasn't. However, that was about to be solved..... 'He'll get what's comming to him,' Miyako thought to herself. 'He isn't goin' to cheat on me any more...' 

You say you love me,   
You say I'm the only one   
But I know that isn't true   
When I see you out having fun. 

Slowly she made her way over to him, reciting her lines inside her head. This was it, she had had it... she wasn't going to stand his cheating any more.   
It took her a few moments to get his attention, but soon she was looking down at him, eyes fixed in a cold glare. "It's over between us," she said softly. 

You got what you deserve,   
And some day what goes around will come around.   
But now you have the nerve   
To ask my forgivness. 

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Daisuke asked, arching an eyebrow.   
"You heard me. It's over. I'm sick of you thinking of me as nothing more than a toy that you can play with for a while and then throw away. I'm a human, Daisuke... I have feelings to. It hurts me when I see you cheating on me, did you know that?" Miyako said calmly, crossing her arms. Silently, she was surprised that her face hadn't turned red with embarassment yet..... But, she didn't really have anything to be embarassed about. It was his fault... and he was getting what he deserved. 

Now you want to kiss and make up   
You say that you don't want to break up.   
But you know what? I don't care.   
You want a kiss? Well, kiss this-   
And I'm not talking about my ruby red lips.   
Me and you? We're through   
And now you know what you have to do.   
Go, just one last time,   
Pucker up, close your eyes   
And kiss this goodbye. 

"But... Miyako! Please! I swear to the gods, I'd never cheat on you! Honest!"   
Miyako smiled. His eyes had the same expression they always had when he spoke to her... the same lying light that had led her to discover the truth. "Don't give me that," she said softly, shaking her head. "I've seen you, out there every weekend, when you said you were too busy to see me... I guess it wouldn't hurt so much if it had been another girl, but really, Daisuke! You, going out with Taichi? I thought you said he wasn't your type..." Her smile swiftly turned into a smug grin as she saw Daisuke's face turn a very interesting shade of red.   
"I...I don't know what you're talking about!" Daisuke mumbled, eyes darting to the side. People were beginning to crowd around them, curious expressions on their faces... 'Oh, gods... please... don't let this happen... not here, not now, in front of everyone!'   
"If you don't know what I'm talking about, then what was that kiss you gave Taichi yesterday?"Miyako continued, knowing she had him right where she wanted him. "Last time I checked, guys didn't give each other friendly little kisses... especially on the lips." It was over, it was done... the look on his face was enough. She turned and walked out of the school, glad to have finally gotten that off her chest. 

You can't hide it any more   
I know what you're up to.   
So as I leave you on that floor,   
Don't give me that bull about love. 

She stepped out into the sunlight, eyes sparkling for the first time in a long while. She was finally free of him... finally free of that lousy, no good cheating jerk. 'I've won,' she thought. 

You saying I'm lying?   
These eyes don't lie.   
You're stuck in a corner, crying,   
'cause I'm saying goodbye. 

"Hey, Miyako!"   
The familiar voice caused her to turn around.... It was Koushiro, walking towards her. Her face lit up at the sight of him... it had been a while since she had seen him around, a while since she had been lucky enough to speak to him... A blush slowly crept up her cheeks at the thought. There was just something about him...   
"Hn, hey, Koushiro. What're you up to?" she asked, grinning.   
"Not much," he replied, smiling. "Didn't expect to see you out... You look like you're in a good mood, what happened?" 

I'm not going to wait around   
Until you pick a girlfriend.   
You're just mad at what I found   
To cause this thing to end. 

"I dumped Daisuke. That's what happened."   
Koushiro arched an eyebrow, obviously confused. "I didn't know you two were together. Last time I checked, he was going out with Taichi.."   
"He was. But he was going out with me, too..." Miyako grinned, and shook her head. "I got him good, though. He won't try anything like that again..."   
"I... see. Well, in that case...."   
There was a long pause. Miyako stared at him, waiting.... It was as if he was trying to say something, but couldn't.   
Koushiro caughed, and tried again. "In that case.... how about we go to the movies tomorrow night? If you're not doing anything, that is."   
"......I'd love to."   
And that was that. 

Now you want to kiss and make up   
You say that you don't want to break up.   
But you know what? I don't care.   
You want a kiss? Well, kiss this-   
And I'm not talking about my ruby red lips.   
Me and you? We're through   
And now you know what you have to do.   
Go, just one last time,   
Pucker up, close your eyes   
And kiss this goodbye. 


End file.
